The Outcast
by Ramotith
Summary: (Beta vers.) Darko left his life of crime to create his own "Specialist for Hire" to help people with big wallets, but will his dark habits cause problems for his team and the people of Magix. Members: DARKO, LUCY, KAREL and DIASPRO.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Chapter 1

-Andros-

The man walking next to me is running his hands through his hair and giving me the same look he has been all day. We have finally reached our destination and he is questioning me once again. "Are you sure about this? This guy was a problem in the past, he'll likely pose a problem in the future. Breaking him out could make us the center of that problem." He doesn't actually sound concerned; he just dislikes my idea.

"Have some faith." I smile back. He gives me a look of distaste. "Fish-boy is nothing, he's been locked up long enough to know he'll go straight back if he tries anything. And the way I see it, after this hell-hole he'll be eternally grateful to our 'client'." I can't help but put a certain infliction on the word client as if comes out. I sneak a glance over at him in hopes that he doesn't notice that I'm making this up as I go along.

To my surprise his focus is to the sky as the moon is beginning to peak over the low clouds. "Still, why did we need to come on the full moon?" His hand twitches a little as he speaks.

I give a laugh and pat his back for good measure. "Well, you are the muscle of this operation. If something did go wrong then I'd want you at full strength." He looks at me unconvinced. "Come on, buddy. Just in case."

We walk through the subterranean maze of the Andros prison, noting paintings and carvings on the walls from the days when it was active. We arrive at a solid wall with indents that make it appear as if a door should be located here. "This is the place?" I ask my blue haired companion.

He looks at me with an expression that can only be disbelief and exasperation at my question. "Yes, Darko. It is." He says almost sarcastically. I can feel him holding back on how scathing his remarks get.

I hold my hands up in mock defense. "No need to bite my head off." I laugh at my clearly unfunny joke. "I just expected Lucy to beat us hear." He raises an eyebrow at me. "But in all seriousness," I continue, "her suit only has so much air." I hear a disgruntled growl from next to me. I look over to see my companion checking his watch. "Time, Karel?" I ask innocently.

"11:06." He replies just as a portal opens up right in the wall and a girl in a diving suit walks out dragging a fish man. "And here they are."

The girl lets the fish-man drop to the ground and pulls the helmet off, letting her green hair flow freely. She flips it around like a model for good measure. "If you two jackasses are done gawking at my beauty, fish-face weighs a ton and a half." She indicates the unconscious merman. "You mind?" She asks with a venomous tone.

Just as Karel and I bend down to hoist the fish-man over our shoulders a man walks around the corner. For a moment we just stare at each other but then I realize that this place is still regularly patrolled due to its connection with the updated prison. The man blinks at us in confusing before recognizing the man we are liberating. "Y-you there! Stop! You are on grounds under protection of the Company of Light! You will return that prisoner to where ever you liberated him and surrender yourselves to the Andros guard"

I can tell he is nervous from the tremble in his voice and I can't help a smile beginning to form on my face. "You'd be better off pretending you didn't see us. We're in a bit of a hurry. And I can't make any promises that you'll live if you get in our way." My tone is calm and steady, I mean not to provoke, just give a fair warning. He lifts his spear, a standard weapon in Andros, and points it at us as if it will keep him safe. I give a loud sigh. "Karel? Will you please?"

It seems I don't even really have to say anything as Karel is already lumbering towards to man. He lifts his spear up some more but begins to cower the closer Karel gets. When Karel is standing directly in front of him, he drops his spear. I assume out of pure fear and shock as Karel now has sickly yellow eyes and claws longer than my forearm. "Where do you get off telling me what to do?" His claws come up and trace the man's neck.

"P-please! I'm just doing my job! I have children! Their mother was killed by Tritannus! They need me!" The man pleads, dropping to his knees and narrowly missing the claws still posed. "I-I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Karel's claws change directions and I turn away as a spurt of blood paints the walls around them. "Too late." He says menacingly as he shifts back to full human. He stands up and walks back over to us, examining his nails as if he were concerned one may be broken. He looks up at my disgusted expression. "Sorry." He says quietly. He then turns back to Lucy and hoists Tritannus over his shoulder with one arm. "Let's go."

As we walk past the guard who is bleeding out on the floor, Lucy slips her arm through mine. "If you ever ask me to do something like this again then I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass you won't be able to walk for a year. Got it?" She keeps a smile on her face as she says that and I can't help but feel a twinge in my stomach at the way she squeezes my arm with each word.

I smile it away and run my free hand through my hair. "You do know how much I love it when you talk dirty to me. But let's save it for the bedroom, shall we, babe?" I give her a wink and lean down to plan a kiss on her cheek.

She releases my arm and pulls a face at me. "Not my type, emo-boy." She teases and flips me off. We both laugh loudly, earning us a warning look from Karel.

"Are you two trying to get us caught?" Karel asks in the same voice he used with the guard. "If you are quite done…" He lets his sentence hang.

Lucy detangles herself from my arm and levitates off the ground. "I'll go grab the ship, meet me on the pier." She fazes through the wall and I'm left alone with Karel.

As we emerge from the prison, Karel steps in front of me. His eyes are once again that sickly yellow. "This better not be a waste of my time, Darko." I swallow hard. "I have other plans. I am not just your puppet."

I give a weak smile before noticing the boat over his shoulder. "Lucy's here. Let's not keep her waiting." Once we are walking again, I continue talking. "And anyway, you just have to trust me. This job is far more important that you're little fairy friend."

Wrong words. Karel tosses Tritannus into a fish tank already positioned on the ship and knocks me to the ground in the same movement. "YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR I WILL CUT IT OUT." His claws are tearing holes in my clothes.

I struggle a bit before attempting to put my hands up in a nonthreatening manner. "Re-relax big guy. I was only kidding." I laugh weakly to try and lessen the blow.

He releases me and helps me up before looking directly at me with teeth bared. "YOU BETTER BE." He then walks onto the ship and goes to sulk in the upper deck.

I rub my sore limbs as I board as well and give the sign to heave off. "Jeez." I mutter at the holes in my jacket.

"Could have been worse." Lucy says with an amused look on her face. She walks over to the fish tank and taps on the glass. "Wakey-wakey fish-breath." She says jokingly. When he is unresponsive she turns back to me. "But really, you should have known better. You know better than anyone how much he cares about Flora. How long have they been together now?" She puts her index finger under her chin as if deep in thought then looks at me with a pointed expression.

"Whatever." I say angrily, I walk over and pound my fist against the fish tank. "Just because he was the reason she divorced that specialist doesn't mean he should also be the rebound guy. That's just pathetic." I beat the glass again." Wake up you worthless fish!"

Lucy wraps her arms around herself as if to ward off the cold despite the unusually warm night air. "I don't know what Icy sees in you." She says quietly before walking off.

"She sees a lot!" I shout after her, cursing my lameness. The ship sways as we make contact with the shoreline of our destination. "Let's get this fish to shore!" I shout to Karel. He looks down at me from the top deck with pure hatred. I gulp. "Please?" He gives a sigh before joining me down at the tank and lifting it onto the trolley to wheel it off the ship.

"Where-where are you taking me?!" Tritannus shouts from his tank as we wheel it down onto the beach.

'Finally.' I think. "Well, look who's finally awake. Comfortable?" I ask sarcastically. I make a motion with my hand and Karel dumps the tank into the ocean.

Tritannus surfaces and looks at me with what I guess was a cross between gratitude and confusion. The expression itself is more puzzling to decipher than my actions. "Why are you doing this?" His voice is filled with awe.

I gave a snort like laugh. "I guess it doesn't hurt to tell the truth now and again." I toss a disk like device onto the sand and a holographic projection of the mermaid queen of Andros is displayed.

"Mother?" Tritannus asks, tears welling up in his eyes. He rubs his hand furiously over his face to try and hide first his tears then the embarrassment of the act. "Why? I don't deserve this. Kindness. From you. I can't…I don't…" He can't find the words to explain what is going through his head.

The hologram leans forward and reaches a projected arm out to stroke the merman's cheek. "Hush now, my child. I will hear none of this unworthiness talk. No matter what you have done, nor what you will do, I will never let you stay trapped in a place like that." Her voice is strong like only a mother's can be. "Now promise me, Tritannus, that you will never harm another living soul. I'd feel personally responsible if you did."

Tritannus nods his head. "I understand, mother. I could never live with myself if I made you feel that way." He hugs the hologram awkwardly. "Thank you. I love you." He says quietly but we still all hear it.

Lucy elbows me in the side. "The transfer's been made. Shall we cut this short now?" She raises an eyebrow as if that is supposed to get me moving.

I clear my throat, catching the attention of the queen and her son. "I hate to rush sweet family reunions but we really need to be going. It was a pleasure doing business with you, your Highness." I walk forward and click off the holodisc before anyone can say more. I then turn back to my 'crew'. "I'll be there in a minute, you all wait on the ship." My tone leaves nothing for discussion.

"So what?" Tritannus jeers after everyone else is out of ear shot. "Expecting a special thank you?" I turn back to see him lazing half on the beach. "You of all people, I assume, know that isn't my style."

"No." A say in response, a smile twisting onto my face. "And letting my girlfriend's ex-boyfriends live isn't mine." I pull a gun out from under my coat and don't hesitate a moment. By the time I return to my senses, Tritannus is sinking into the ocean, blood staining the water around his body. "Don't worry, buddy. No one will ever know."

Back on the ship I sit down and get comfortable. Everyone else is looking at me with unease. "Lucy, take us home." I say breezily. I as she leaves I look over to Karel and give a joking smile. "Come on, dude. We got the job done, earned a little extra pocket change, and there is still plenty of time for your date with Flower."

Clearly I had something wrong because he gets up and wakes right up in my face. "Her name is Flora. And don't you think for a second I don't know what you just did. You disgust me, Darko." He spits in my face and turns to leave.

I lean back in the chair and look away as he slams the door to the lower deck. "Suit yourself. Feel lucky I included you at all." I mutter to myself. I close my eyes and relax, knowing this is just the first of many success stories.

A/N: What do you think? Please review (No bashing) and SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA writer AriXAmi for perfecting the story "MUCHAS GRACIAS ARI!"

Beta Note: I asked Ramotith before doing a full flip on the story. I had fun editing and making it flow. Went from 1455 words to 2372 words.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer : AriXAmi

Chapter 2

The sun shines through the half opened curtains across the room and landing a bright beam right on my face. I roll over and try to ignore the annoying reminder that I need to get up. "Not now." I mumble, reaching out behind me to grab the alarm clock off the counter. I bring it around and open one eye. "Dammit!" I jump out of bed, distributing my blanket and pillow onto the floor. "I'm gonna be late again!" I quickly discard my pjs and grab the close I had left out the night before and head into the bathroom for a shower. "My morning will not be ruined." I announce to myself as the close the door.

Twenty minutes later I am walking down the stairs of our flat to see Karel doing push-ups in the middle of the living room. "Well, what a treat." I tease, grabbing a mug from the dish rack and filling it with coffee. "I take it from your scowl that your date didn't go as planned."

He stops his exercising and sits down on the floor, running his hand over his sweaty hair. "The short version of the night is probably longer than I was there." He rises and walks over to join me at the island. "That j*** of an ex of hers showed up. I admit to saying some things to provoke him and then taking the opportunity to dislocate his jaw." He chuckles and I smile. "Flora didn't think it was so funny. She told me she was disappointed in me and that I should think about what I did." He hangs his head before reaching over to grab the sports bottle he'd left near the sink. "This afternoon is gonna be hella awkward."

I give a cruel little laugh. "How whipped are you, dude? She's got you working at her shop like you're here little puppy. There are millions of girls out there that want a piece of the big bad wolf but you'd never know from how short a leash she keeps you on." I finish my coffee and rinse it in the sink. He watches me as I gather up my bag and slide my shoes on. "And people call me evil." I laugh again. "Catch you later, chump!"

When I step off the bus in downtown Magix, I am greeted by the familiar sign of Angelic Ballet School. The building is the same boring brick that most of the city is built from but the windows have an enchanted quality that makes the building look alive. I check my cell phone as I walk in, two minutes to spare, and look up in time to see Miss Angelic, my boss, tapping her foot just inside the door. "You're late." Her tone is even, as if that was the most natural way to greet someone. I stop right in front of her as she continues speaking. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I want all employees in at least an hour before we open. There are no exceptions to that rule. Do I make myself clear?" The snarking smile that plays across her lips as she says clear make me want to throttle her.

I keep my cool, surprisingly, and nod. "Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." I walk around her and through the second set of doors to the studios. I feel like I missed something as I had walked away but shake it off as nothing.

The feeling of missing something grew stronger after my beginner class was let out. I am getting my things reorganized for the advanced class when I hear Miss Angelic calling me. My stomach drops as I walk into her office. "Ma'am, if this is about this morning, I-" She cuts me off by slamming her office door.

Two hours in that office make me never want to see another again. I storm out and march straight to where I'd left my bag. "I don't need this crummy job anyway." I mutter under my breath. As I straighten up, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "I swear to god, Angelic, that if you-" I whip around to see a petite red head standing before me, clutching her fists in front of her in a shy gesture.

"Hi there, Lucy." She smiles up at me. Her hair has grown since I've last seen her, now reaching past her shoulders. Her bangs now hang off to the side and she still has the beads I braided into her hair when we were 8. Her eyes are the same, shy and green, that I remember. I look her over, seeing that she had finally outgrown that pumpkin tee shirt and is instead wearing a simple black dress from the Solarian collection.

I realize I've been staring, open mouthed, so I quickly try to recompose myself. "H-hi, M-mirta. Ho-how have you been?" I silently curse at my stutter.

She giggles and holds her arms out. "I'm great. But it's been a while, you know, and I thought the first thing you'd want to do was give your best friend a hug."

I smile and throw my arms around her. "It's has been a long time." I mumble into her hair. "Too long." I pull back and look at my friend. "What are you doing here?"

Mirta shyly turns away. "I came to see you, silly." She brightens again. "I thought we should celebrate. You do remember what today is, don't you?" She gets a sly look on her face as if she was my girlfriend testing my loyalty or something.

I scoff. "Hey, would I forget the anniversary of the day my best friend fulfilled her dreams? What has it been now, ten years?" I ruffle her hair. "But we really shouldn't be celebrating at this dump."

Mirta stops laughing and suddenly looks at me with concern. "Lucy, you always spoke so highly of this place. What happened to make that change?"

I sigh and look over my shoulder to where the devil made her office. "I got fired. What with my coming in late all the time and a number of complaints."

"Who would complain about you?" Mirta is looking at me with eyes that summed up all my hatred for this place if it were displayed as sadness.

I sigh and hug her again. "It's not me they were complaining about. It's what I am. Sometimes I wish I had taken your offer when I'd had the chance. No one wants their kids taught how to do anything from a witch. Especially not after the Trix gave Cloud Tower such a bad rep."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair." Mirta marches over to the door I keep peeking back at and raps on it a few times with her knuckles. "Let's see if I can't do anything about that."

Another agonizing twenty minutes pass before the door opens back up and Mirta comes out smiling. "I don't know what you were going on about." She says sweetly. "You have been promoted to assistant manager and have been given the rest of the day off as a reward." She winks at me as we walk out the front doors. "I should have known that no one really wants to fire you."

I look at her as if she has grown another head. "How?" Is all I can get out.

Mirta laughs and pulls me down the street. "Do you think I didn't pay attention at Cloud Tower? I know a few hexes that can scare anyone into submission."

The way she says it with that delicate smile on her face makes me squirm a little. "God am I glad you're on my side." I rest my arms behind my head as we walk through the streets of Magix. "Now, what do you say we throw a party? I know a couple guys who could use the pick me up."

Mirta smiles and winks at me again. "I'd love to."

I can't help but mirror her words, more as a whisper to myself as she runs forward. "I'd love to…" I look up to see her half a block away and waving at me to hurry up. I smile the biggest smile I have in a long time before running to meet her. I'd love to.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I'm having a bit of writers block and being sick isn't helping. Again reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 3

Apart from the general greeting I received when I first arrived, Flora had not said a word to me in the whole time I had been here. I admit to not trying very hard to start a conversation myself but I still feel as though it is her fault. I catch my reflection in the glass counter by the register. 'Are you going to let a fairy run your life?' My face in the glass sneers at me like Darko would. 'Shut up. I love her. Might I remind you that she loves us both?' I angrily think back. 'Stop acting like you aren't me. You're my reflection, my inner thoughts. I give you your stupid power to influence my life.' I walk away from the mirror like surface and catch Flora around the waist. She turns back from where she is arranging flowers in a vase and gives me a confused look. "Can we talk?"

She smiles and unwinds herself from my arms. "Just let me put this plant outside. I'll be back in a minute." She lifts the pot she had just been arranging and takes it to the front of the shop. I stand there frozen, watching her hips sway as she disappears out the doors to put it on display. When she is out of my sight I give my head a good shake and head into the back where we keep the stock we have yet to display. I take a couple deep breathes and then the door swings back open upon Flora's entrance. "Now, what did you want to talk about, sweetie?"

She's holding her head at the most perfect tilt and her hands are clasped behind her back in a way that makes her look as innocent as the first time I saw her. The wolf in me takes hold and I practically pounce on her as I lay the most passionate kiss I had ever given onto her prefect pink lips. Once she gets over the initial surprise, she winds her hands around my neck and into my hair as she kisses me back. When we both need breathe, I pull back enough that I can see her face clearly. "Sorry." I mumble, though I'm not quite sure what it is I'm apologizing for, whether it be the kiss or what I had really wanted to apologize for.

Flora smiles and gently strokes my cheek. "No, I should apologize. I understand they you were just trying to defend me. I just…it hurts sometimes to think that you don't think I can take care of myself or that you don't trust me. No matter what happened between us, Helia is still my friend and I have the right to talk to him." Her voice takes on a bit of a scolding tone but softens again as she taps my nose with her index finger. "I'm sorry I'm not the damsel you always want me to be."

I laugh and capture her hand, gaining another surprised expression. "No, you're not. And you never cease to amaze me with just how little distress you actually need to be saved from." I kiss her fingers. "But then, I never signed on to be a hero, did I?" We stare at each other for a few moments. "But that doesn't excuse it. So this is me formally asking your forgiveness."

I look down, as if to imitate a bow in our close proximity. Flora tilts my head up, her hands still encased in mine. "Of what do you need my forgiveness, my love? I thought a big part of being in love was never needing to ask for forgiveness." She gives the sweetest laugh and I can't help but join in. She leans up and kisses me again. "Whatever it is that should require my forgiveness, consider it forgiven." She pulls free of my hands. "Now, we have work to do."

Flora turns over the sign on the door, changing it from reading 'Come in, we're open' to 'Sorry, we're closed'. She then joins me on the sidewalk as I walk her home. She has some new stories to tell about her life and adventures with her fairy friends. I don't really listen to the words she says but, rather, her voice. It makes me feel calm, soothing away all the worry and regret that constantly plague my being. Just as we're arriving at her apartment building, my phone begins to ring. "Dammit!" I hiss as I struggle to pull it from my pocket. "What do you want?" I angrily growl into the receiver.

"Hey, puppy dog, it's Lucy. Are you done sucking up so your girlfriend forgives you? I only ask cuz I need a head count. I'm throwing a party at the flat tonight and I need you to pick up some beer and chips." There is some movement noise on Lucy's end and another female voice. "Tell Flora that Mirta says hi."

I put my hand over the receiver. "Mirta says hi." I said obligatorily to Flora who mouths a 'hi' back. "Lucy's throwing a party tonight…" I begin, Flora shakes her head and pulls out her day planner to motion that she's busy. "No, she's not coming. I'll pick up your stuff."

Lucy doesn't waste time with a goodbye and simply hangs the phone up on me. "I would come with you, make the night a bit easier on you, but I promised Stella I'd babysit Ethan tomorrow morning." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Saturday I'm all yours. We don't even have to get out of bed." My eyes widen at this comment but she has already disappeared into the building.

Magix gets dark quickly this time of year, as I'm walking out of the convenience store the sun is already streaking the sky with the last of its light. I turn the corner, hoping to be able to head straight home but know instantly that my plans are ruined when I hear a feminine scream from a nearby alley.

I get closer to see a pretty little blonde struggling against two bigger guys. A blond guy has his back to me but the red head holding her down could see me clearly if the girl didn't have her fist pushed back into his face. "Let me go!" She gives him another good shove that gets her nowhere.

"Pretty sad when big, strong men have to pick on little girls to make themselves feel good, hm?" I walk towards them, the blond guy turning around to reveal he has a scar down his left cheek and a knife in his hand. I now have a better look at the girl and, sadly, I recognize her. "Diaspro?"

"Who the hell are you?" The blond man says, raising his knife up as if it would scare me. "I don't remember inviting a kid to this little bang."

I crack my knuckles, lowering my eyes as they begin to change colour. "Me? I'm the grim reaper and I came to collect." I raise my eyes back up and both men freeze in fear. "What's wrong? You never seen a werewolf before?" I can feel my fangs coming in and nails shifting into talons but I try my best to hold control and not go full wolf. "Now scram!" I growl, beginning to hunch over. "Before Mr. Wolf decides its supper time."

The men give one look at each other then one look at me and they are off. Diaspro lands on her backside and I reach down to help her up, the wolf fading away again. "Thank you, Karel." She says, a scared smile adorning her face. "If you hadn't shown up…I don't want to think about where that could have gone." She leaps into my arms and wraps hers around my neck, pressing a kiss to my lips. "My favourite body guard is back to doing his job."

I try to shake her off without offending her or being rough. "Dee, what are you even doing here alone?" It isn't like Diaspro to be by herself, she always had a guard or butler attending to her. "Do your parents know-"

"I ran away." She hastily pulls out of my arms and proceeds to wraps her around herself. "They were going to send me away, my parents were, to some prison school on Earth. I couldn't do it." She gives a sigh and lets her arms fall down. "I thought if I came to Magix that things would turn around." She smiles at me. "I guess they sort of did."

I sigh, too, and take her hand. "I doubt this was the kind of turn around you were expecting. It can't be help, though." I start steering her towards the bus stop I had previously been heading towards. "Anyway, you can crash at my, er, Lucy's place. She won't mind. I've been crashing there for a while and I pay rent so it's practically mine, too." I give her a cheesy smile. "She's throwing a party tonight, let's get you cleaned up and we can have a good time."

Diaspro returns the smile and loops her arm through mine, hugging close to my bicep. "Thank you, again, Karel. What would I do without a friend like you?"

I give a dark laugh, immediately blaming Darko for my sense of humour. "Well, I can't say there'd be much left of you." We both laugh at my dark comment, it seeming to brighten her mood as she hugs herself closer. "But you don't have to think about that now. I won't let anyone hurt you." 'Especially not Darko.' I nod and wrap my arm around Diaspro as we board the bus. 'Yes, especially not Darko.'

A/N: Sorry for the wait and such a short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thank you all for your kind reviews, please keep'em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 4

The feeling of warm running water hitting my body is like heaven. Who ever thought that this wonderful feeling can exist in a small apartment, the sound of loud music coming from the other side of the door? However, is less to be desired, being so violent, but since Karel's female friend happens to be a witch, loud music and witchcraft goes hand and hand like a hammer and a nail.

I heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" I call out, a bit surprised.

"It's me. I got you some fresh towels for you to-" Karel began

"Why don't you pull out the red carpet for her too." complains his witch friend "Nice friend you got there Karel. She's a real gem."

I smile but he can't see my expression, given the curtain that's blocking his view "Yeah, that's why I love her." I pause at his comment "In a brother, sister kind a way of course." He finished

"Of course." I smile again. I can still feel his presence as if he doesn't want to leave "Is there a reason that you're still here? I assure you that no muggers are gonna pop out of nowhere and assault me again." I said rinsing the soap off my chest.

"I know. Old habit, I guess, of being your bodyguard." He chuckles and I laugh with him.

"Well I am flattered." I say cheerfully as I pull the showerhead around for a better angle. "And it is awfully nice for your friends to throw this whatchamacallit for you and that guy." I tap my chin.

"His name is Darko and he doesn't do small parties unless is to show-off his new toy for everybody to be jealous of him but now the rules change and he has to earn it like everybody else and its ticking him off and the last thing he wants is a pity party." I shudder at the growl in his tone

I turn off the shower as he hands me two towels "So this is a pity party in your honor then?" I ask as I twirl one towel around my body and the other up in my hair.

"Well yes and no. I was having relationship problems and she thought that this will cheer me up but really the party is for her new job promotion." He said as I got out. He extended his hand to aid me like a gentleman.

"So you and the Flower princess are having problems?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No. We've patch thing up, so you don't have to worry or plotting revenge like you do with Bloom." He smiled. "And she's not a princess. Just the guardian fairy of her home planet." He adds for good measure.

"Good, cuz I've already come up with a plan on getting back at her if she hurt you. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it, no one." I smile wickedly.

He pass his hand through his hair "No offence Dee but Flora may look innocent but she will kick your ass if you don't take her seriously. Under that cute innocent smile lies an Alpha. But I'm happy that you care."

I couldn't help but smile at his comment and walked towards him and gave him a hug. "I'd like to see her try, even without my powers I'm no pushov-" I stopped at what I said and he let go of me so that he look at me eye to eye.

"Dee? You lost your powers? When?" He asks, concern painting an ugly shadow over his features.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door "Hey, get out! Some of us has to use the bathroom, dammit!" The green haired witch yells. Karel sighs and lead me to his room.

Once there he went to his closet and took out a t-shirt and some jeans and hands them to me "Here. Sorry in advance for them being too big, I'm sure you don't want to wear any of Lucy's clothes." He said turning around so I can change.

"Thank you." I say, my voice muffled to him by the cloth going over my head.

I finish getting dress her turned around. "Don't worry I'll ask Lucy to make it look more to your liking but now let's talk about you not having any powers." He says as we both sit on the edge of his bed.

"There's nothing much to explain. My parents were going to send me to prison for attacking Bloom and Sky on their honeymoon and they are not gonna send me there with my powers to control people's minds. So they put a curse on me to prevent me from using my powers without causing severe pain." I say tearing up a bit.

Karel place his hand on my shoulder "So you're not powerless, it's just dormant by a spell." He says and I nod.

"Yes." He gets up and takes my hand. "Come with me."

He leads me to the living room where the two girls are dancing to the music. Karel turns off the music. "Hey? What's your problem?" Says the green haired one.

"Shut up, I need your help and that noise is pissing me off." He growls. The witch folds her arms over her chest.

"Fine. What you want?" she scoffs.

"Diaspro has been depowered by a curse. Is there any way to undo it?" he asks her in a pleading way.

She look at the redhead for a while as if asking for approval. "You can do it Lucy, I won't judge." She smiles.

"Okay fine, but you will have to give a foot rub every time I come back from work, no ifs, ands or buts," she points at Karel.

"Okay, okay. Just help her, please."

She walks towards me and looks straight into my eyes. "Oh boy, this is old school dark magic. Where going to strap her down for this one. Mirta will you bring me my ropes from my room, please. There in the top shelf of my nightstand." The redhead nods and heads to her room.

"Ropes?" I look at Karel. "I don't ask but all I know is I can hear guys and sometimes girls screaming in her bedroom at night, so I use earplugs to go to sleep." He says with a shrug.

The redhead returns with the ropes, "Got them," while Lucy comes back with a chair.

"Good. Okay let's tie her up." I detect a glint of joy coming from her eye when she says this.

As they strap me down I notice Lucy was holding a jar containing a very long needle "What are you planning to do with that?" I ask, trying to control the fear in my voice.

"Well princess this not your typical curses it's not only eating your powers but also your life force. I guess Mommy and Daddy wanted to get rid of you or they hired an incompetent wizard, either way sucks to be you at the moment cuz this is gonna hurt like a mother." She smiles as she pulls out the needle from the jar.

"Stop scaring her, Lucy, and get on with it already." says Karel, getting angry.

"Fine. Here bite on this." She shoves a stick with a string wrapped around it into my mouth. "Good, probably the first time you ever shut up." She sneers getting an angry look from both Karel and the redhead. "Okay, hold her down tight and Mirta; open her eye wide and don't let go." Just hearing her saying that has got me in panic mode.

I am trembling uncontrollably, biting on the stick hard as I see the needle close to my eye. Karel tries to sooth me by saying that it will be alright over and over until I felt it piercing my eye "AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" I scream, gripping the chair for dear life, biting on the stick till it starts to break. Karel holds me with all his might. It is pure hell; images of my life being set on fire, gods I want to die just for it to stop.

"Almost done, just a little more." She said as she twists then pulls the needle out "There. Wasn't that fun princess." She taps my face as I black out.

I woke up in Karel's bed. "You okay?" I turn to see him sitting on the edge of the bed "I…I don't know, I feel whole." I say then I raise my hand and concentrate, then a magic gem appears. "She did it. GOT MY POWERS BACK!" I jump out of bed with joy and run to give him a big hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say, crying at the same time.

"Don't thank me, thank Lucy." He says letting go of me while smiling.

"I will." I run passed him and head to the living room.

I see her in the middle of the room dancing while her friend watches. "Well, look who's finally up. Had a good nap prince-" she's cut off as I drive my fist into her jaw knocking her to the floor

"Lucy!" cries the redhead but she gets up quickly.

"Nice one." She smiles and spits out some blood. "Guess the princess got some claws." She laughs. "By the way, how's your power?" she folds her arms.

"They're fine…thank you." I extend my hand for her to shake but she just swats it away and gives me a hug instead.

"You're Karel's friend so you're almost family. But if you ever sucker punch me again I'll drive more than some itty bitty needle into you, are we clear?"

I smile, "Cristal."

I turn around to see Karel. "I'm glad that your powers are back Dee. Now why don't I make you girls some dinner and cele-"

Suddenly the front door bursts open reveling a man wearing a blue jacket with white t-shirt and black jeans holding a gun with a panicked look on his face. "GET DOWN!" He yells and runs towards me taking me down with him. I push him off of me and turn my attention at the others. Then I heard the window shatter as shards of ice destroying every piece of furniture. The man yells at us. "The couch go, go."

We all run, dodging shard after shard of ice. We all make it behind the couch when Karel speaks to the man. "Darko, what the hell is going on?" He growls at him.

"Well, I kinda told Icy about what I did at our last mission." Darko responds sheepishly.

Both Karel and Lucy yelled at him "YOU WHAT?"

Then the whole outside window explodes, leaving a huge hole. As the smoke clears a figure is silhouetted against the darkening sky. 'Is that Icy?'

A/N: Sorry for the late update but better late than never (lame). Anyway, next chapter the gang faces Icy's wrath, will Darko man up or get on his knees and beg for forgives. Plus their second mission. Thank You all for your kind reviews and keep'em coming. Oh and in case you all ask both Darko and Karel are from the Winx comics. Take care


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 5

How could this have gone any worst, we were having such a good time at her place, then she pulled this 'We shouldn't keep any secrets from each other' crap and like an idiot I tell her what I did to her scumbag ex.

"Icy, honey you're taking this a bit too far." I say while avoiding another shard of ice.

"Really, baby? I wanted to exact revenge on the bastard that betrayed and humiliated me. Then you! You stole that away from me!" she screams as more shards of ice come flying at me.

I duck behind the couch again and look at my teammates, plus the two others that I've never met. "Phew. I really pissed her off this time huh?" I say with a smile.

They all stare at me with looks of anger. Lucy grabs me by my collar. "If we survive this Darko, I'm so gonna stuff bugs down your throat." She hisses which cause me to roll my eyes.

"Noted. Now, let's stop her before she destroys the whole building." I say and they all nod in agreement as more pieces of the couch start coming off from Icy's attack.

"Okay. Lucy, you distract her with one of your smokescreen of bugs and while she's distracted Karel can sneek up behind her and hold her down so I can use this." I pull out my stun gun. "This will knock her out for a while till I find a way to win her over with my charm." I finish and look at them. "Any questions?"

They all look at each other and then to Lucy, who raised her hand and quickly put it down as a shard of ice almost hits it. "So let me get this straight; you want to stun your own girlfriend and you think that pulling a Don Juan on her will keep her from not killing you afterword?" she said sarcastically.

I stare at her annoyed. "Well, 'Spider' do you have a better suggestions?" I say that and it earns me a slap in the face.

"Yeah. How about you man-up and face her. Tell her you did what you did because you thought it was the right thing to do." She finishes, pointing her finger at me.

I am about to yell at her for slapping me but she is right and also Karel is giving me the death glare. 'She's such a pain but she's also right, I always make excuses for my actions and now it's affecting the people I care about.' I think. "Your right. It's time to man-up. Okay, time to face the music." I start to get up and leave the couch when I feel Karel's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. Just in case." He says. That takes me by surprise.

"Okay, let's do this." I say as we both leave the couch. Icy sees us and raises her finger, preparing for another assault. "Icy, please, can we be civil about this?" I stare at her with pleading eyes and by some miracle she drops her hand.

"Very well." I sigh in relief. "Meet me outside so we can talk. Alone." She says the last part with a hint of malice.

'Crap' I whine in my head. As she leaves I turn back to my teammates. "Well she's go-" I get sucker punched in the jaw by Lucy, knocking me on the floor.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She yells. "LOOK WHAT THAT BITCH DID TO MY HOME!" she kicks me while I am down but soon Karel pulls her off.

"That enough Lucy." He scolds her and turns to look at me. "It's best that you leave before she really gets mad."

I don't need to be told twice, because once Lucy's is in a bad mood you better pray that you're somewhere else. "I'm very sorry Lucy." That's all I say before leaving to meet my fate with Icy.

I finally find her sitting on a bench, watching people passing by. It's odd to see, usually she will play a mean joke or outright intimidate anyone around. She just likes to be alone when she's mad. She finally notices me. "Hey. What took you so long?" she says, only slightly annoyed.

I swallow hard. "Hey, and please don't kill me." I smile but with the look she's giving me, she is not in the mood for my jokes. "Sorry, can I sit?" I ask.

She sighs and gestures to the empty bench next to her. "Sure just tell your side of the story and I'll decide whether I freeze you to death or not, okay?" She says passing her hand through her hair.

As I look at her deep beautiful blue eyes I can't help but smile at her threat. "You're so cute when you're mad at me." I say sitting next to her. I extend my hand, hoping she will take it. She looks down at my hand and then back at me "It won't bite." I joke. And it works because she soon takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'm sorry that I stole your revenge. But I'm not sorry for killing that bastard. He hurt you and that all the motivation I need." I say without trying to aggravate her.

She squeezes harder on my hand and it starts to feel cold. "I'm pregnant." She starts tearing up and looks at me, "It's his," and my whole world just shatters into millions pieces.

"H-His?" I try to keep myself in control but it is whizzing through thoughts so quickly I don't have time to even acknowledge them.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but I kept chickening out. Or my sisters would yell at me to 'get rid of it' and not mention it to you. But I couldn't and that's why I wanted to exact my revenge on 'Him' personally; by telling him he has a child and he'll rot in prison for the rest of his life never seeing him or her ever. But then You! You," She takes a deep breath," forget it. I gotta go." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She lets go of my hand and starts getting up but I quickly hug her and whisper in her ear. "It's going to be alright. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you'll be the happiest mother in the world until the day I die." I say, hugging her tighter. "I love you, but you already knew that, didn't you." I smile, making her laugh which is good; I always love her laughter. I let go of her and give her a passionate kiss which she doesn't mind at all. "I'll take you home." I offer.

"No, I have other plans. You, and your team, however, have another mission, I believe." She points behind me.

I turn around to see a limo. 'Great.' I turn back to see Icy but she's already gone. I sigh loudly in defeat. "Great, just fucking great." I curse and head towards the limo.

I am greeted by the limo-driver. "Hello Master Black. Mr. Blake would like to have a word with you." I roll my eyes and enter the limo.

Once inside I am greeted by a blue mongoose, something quite rare in Magix "Hello Binki, nice to see you, too." I smile and pet it, causing it to purr in delight.

"You always had a knack with animals." Says the voice in front of me. In belongs to a Goblin.

"What you got for me, Blake? I've got a friend that needs her apartment fixed." I say, causing the short, green-skin goblin to laugh.

"You and your women problems, it's so amusing." He chuckles. "Now let's get down to it. There's this little underground fight tournament that's going down tomorrow night and I want you and your team to make sure that The Specialist don't interfere. If they do, the man running it has kidnapped a little girl. Needless to say he intends to kill her." He trembles with fear and anger.

"Why don't you want the specialist involve?" I ask.

"You know who's running the specialist now?" He pets the mongoose.

I nod. "Yeah, some yahoo named Riven. He's pretty well known for his temper and that problem with his attitude that caused the death of a bus full of tourist just because he doesn't want the Paladins to show him up. Yeah I know that prick very well." I say leaning back.

Blake smiles. "Good. Now here's half your pay in advance and you'll get the rest after. Understood." I nod "Good. Now get the fuck out of my limo." He says.

"Love you too Blake." I grin and grab the suitcase and get out. Before I close the door, I give him my final words. "By the way, Blake, if you screw me over, you know what will happen." I warn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, just get it done." He grins and I close the door and the limo is off.

I start walking back to the flat, briefcase in hand. 'Hope this is enough to earn Lucy's forgiveness. I can't risk the life of this girl because my teammate wants my balls in a jar.' I sigh. 'Girlfriend pregnant with someone else's child, and a little kidnapped girl that will die if the goody, goody squad fucks up. Yeah, just another day of the life I choose to live.' As I keep walking, I can't help but laugh out loud, not caring if the people around me start to stare. For all I care, they can think I've gone mad.

A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait but it can't be helped, celebrated my birthday, babysitting, getting my MRI test, work schedule keep changing almost every two weeks, re-write after re-write. As always reviews are welcome and with each review you apply will make Lucy stop stealing pies [Lucy: "No I Won't!] Take care everyone and "Praised the Sun."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 6

I sit in my chair in my new office while still looking at the picture of the little girl that's been held hostage. So young. I mutter to myself "Don't worry kiddo, help is on the way." I say, lost in the girls tear filled eyes. Suddenly, there is a knock on my door. "Yes?" I say, placing the photo in my drawer.

The voice answers, "Its Katy. Can I come in?" She sounds nervous.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, because I so want to hear the reason that you didn't show for." I stop as I see her face battered and bruised. My eyes grow wide and I rush over to her. "By Maleficent, what happen?" I say, touching her face without hurting her.

She swipes my hand away and stares at the ground in shame. "I-I broke up with Cullen and he didn't take the news too well." She says between sniffles.

Katy's taste in men has always been one loser to the next but I had never seen anybody that treats her like garbage until Cullen, and what pisses me off the most is that she lets him do this to her. "Have you reported this to the Specialist or Paladins?" she just shakes her head and starts to cry.

This causes Angelic to show up at my office. "What is going on in h-"She stops in mid-sentence "Katy! What happen to you child?" She says frantically as she kneels down to take a good look at her face. "It was that bastard Cullen wasn't it? I told you many times that he was trouble." She says, almost scolding her.

I look at Angelic with anger. "Shut up, Angelic, you're not helping her by yelling." I hiss at her but this causes Katy to transform to her cat form and ran away. "Katy!" I shout, but she's gone. I turn to Angelic. "Nice going. Now I have to go look for her all over the building." I yell but she crosses her arms.

"No, I will look for her. You, however, have two men that wish to have a word with you." She says coldly and leaves my office.

As I regain my cool I see Darko entering my office with Karel behind him holding a vase full of beautiful red roses. "Hey, there's my girl and her new spanking office and you know what this office needs, some special roses from Flora's flower shop." He smile, snatching the vase off Karel's hands.

"Darko, now is not the time for-" but he isn't listening and places the vase on my desk.

"There we go. Now let's get down to business." He says while taking a seat.

I sigh and look at Karel. "Karel can you do me a favor?" I say seriously. "Can you go help Angelic to find Katy? She broke up with her boyfriend and he decided it be good idea to break her face. Now she's hiding somewhere in the building and-" Karel raises his hand to stop my ranting and just walks out the door without saying a word, leaving only Darko and myself.

I return to my desk as we start to discuss our game plan for tonight's mission but not before he ask me on what's going on with Katy "So, her ex decided to use her as a punching bag as a farewell present, eh?" he says and I nod. "Oh well, not our problem right now." He shrugs and pulls his tablet out of his jacket and shows me our target. I look at the image of a very handsome man with long raven-like hair and clear blue eyes. Darko coughs to get my attention. "The man name is Xien, one of my father's old clients and one of the top dogs in the criminal underworld." He says tapping the tablet and showing me the two goons behind Xien "The big Pigman to his left is Olaf and to his right is 'The Bear" the world champ of the underground fight club."

He presses on the tablet and shows me our rivals. "These are the 'Specialist' that we will be facing in case the shit hits the fan." He says while cracking his knuckles. "We have the monk, Bishop, he's very good with weapons. The red head with the eye-patch is Conner, or what everybody calls him, Patches, and is a good marksman. And finally we have the first female specialist and former Winx, Aisha, she's good in hand-to-hand combat and her expertise in magic makes her the most dangerous." He huffs and then smiles at me to see my reaction.

As I was about to give him my answer, Karel walked in with a pissed off look. "Found her and I called her roommate, Roxy, so she can take her home and probably file a report on Cullen." He says and turns to leave. "I'm leaving to meet someone at the gym. If Flora calls," he pauses for a bit, "tell her I quit."

My eyes grew wide "Wait, what?!" I get up but he is gone. I turn to Darko but he just shrugs.

"He caught his girl and her ex kissing." He smirks but it just makes me angry.

"That's bullshit. I may not like Flora but she wouldn't do that to him, not in a-" I pause for a second "Where the hell is Diaspro?" I ask him.

Darko tries his best to make little eye contact with me. "Wellll… she kindAhhh!" he yelps as I grab him by the collar.

"What the fuck did you do, Darko?" I growl as my whole body starts to glow purple.

He starts to sweat and confess. "Okay, okay just power-down will you." I let go of him and he starts to fix his collar. "Look, ever since Karel and Flora hooked up he's been a real pain. He keeps questioning my methods and threatens me when I point out that his girl is making him her personal whipping boy and I'm tired of it." He says, slamming his hand on the desk. I'm trying my best in not to punch him in the face as I let him continued his BS story. "That's when Diaspro offered me a solution. She said if I put her on the team she will fix my little problem with a snap of her fingers." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to take it all in. "So you let that bitch be part of the team in exchange you have her destroying Karel happiness with Flora so he can be your go to guy again. You know he's going to kill you when he finds out right? Hell, he'll kill you and Diaspro and hang both your heads on his mantel." I hiss.

Darko smiles. "Don't worry, Dee said she'll use her magic on both Karel, Flora and Helia and everything will be back to normal. But until then I need my muscle on my side. Okay." He huffs and starts to get up but not before saying one last thing. "By the way you better find something more erotic for our meeting with Xien. He likes slutty girls, so distracting him will help a lot." He says, starting to leave.

I get up to say one last thing. "By the way, in case you don't know Lycanthrope are immune to magic so your little plan in brainwashing Karel won't work." I smile and tap his chin. "See you tonight and if the girl dies I'll tell him what you did." I say, slamming the door in his face.

"You're evil, you know that." He complains.

I lay back on the door and slowly slide down till I rest my chin on my knees and start to cry. I don't think I can handle this shit anymore. I sniff and hit the back of my head with the door 'Stop crying you pussy and start getting ready to save this kid.' My thoughts yell at me. I get up and go to my desk and take the photo and place it in my pocket before heading towards the nearest clothing store that has sexy clothes. I should ask Karel for Diaspro's phone number and ask her to be my shopping buddy and have a little "Talk" with her at the same time. I smile wickedly and leave, my office not caring if Angelic approves or not. I find Roxy talking with Katy. "Hey Rox, how is she?" I ask.

"Not good, she's completely shut herself out so I'm taking her to the hospital." She says while stoking Katy's back.

I kneel down and pat Katy's head. "Don't worry kitty, he'll pay for this. I swear it, he'll pay." I say, getting up and leaving the building. "By the goddess, can this day get any more fucked up?" I mutter and start to fly away.

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but life doesn't care about schedules Also I'm trying to update my Underworld fics. and Van Helsing. The next chapter will be done on Sunday. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 7

-The Ark Boxing Club-

I left the ring after wrecking their fourth 'Sparring Droid'. Everyone was looking at me, some even coward behind the heavy bag in fear. Good after what I just witness at the flower shop I want the whole world to know how I feel.

I try to keep myself cool and not loosed control or my wolf will wake up and start tearing people piece by piece full moon or not.

I was about to hit the showers but soon I heard the sound of clapping coming from behind me "Bravo my friend, I have never seen someone take on four Sparring Droid at maximum setting." said the man that's wearing a fancy navy blue suit.

I look at him and try to act casual "Sorry pal, if you're looking to get an autograph your shit out of luck and if you-" he raised his hand to interrupted "No, no my friend, I not looking to get your autograph." He smiled and pulled out a card out of his pocket "You see I'm looking for fighters for my club and you my friend have got the 'IT' factor that the crowed wants." He grinned.

I took his card from his hand and checked the name "Xien?" I said and he nodded "Yes that is my name. And you my friend may I ask what's your name?" he ask.

I just stared at him for a second "Lobo. Just Lobo." I answered "Well Mr. Lobo, I hope that you'll take up on my offer. We are talking big money and lots and lots of woman or men I don't judge." He chuckled.

Now that I have him hooked it's time to invite the crew "You will have discuss this with my manager." I said serious but Xien just waved his hand like it's no big deal "That's great, bring him or her along." He smiled and started walking away.

As soon that he left the gym I walked towards my bag and grabbed my phone. I started dialing Darko's number "Come on, come one, pick up the phone you emo douche." I grumble.

"Hello?" he finally answered "Don't hello me. The deed is done, Xien want's me in his little fight club, so tell Lucy to get ready." I said "Great." He chuckled and then he hanged up "Asshole." I curse and started heading to the train station to go to my new apartment.

As I ride on the train I lean back with my eyes closed while trying to make sense on what just happened at Flora's flower shop. Just can't believe she would do that to me, kissing Helia outside of the store as if it was natural while I attended Darko's special "I'm sorry for my girlfriend wreaking the flat." gift to Lucy.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. It's from Lucy "Hey Lucy, is everything okay?" I ask in a low tone "Wow, you sound like someone who just had his heart ripped out." She teased causing me to growl "Calm down will ya, I was just joking." She paused for a second "Darko told me what happen at the Flower shop. You okay?" she said with concern.

I gave out a big sigh "No, to be honest I'm trying to control my wolf from killing everyone on the train." I answered honestly which caused a long pause at her end "Please try to control yourself Karel, we have a little girl to save you know." She said serious "I know, I know." I responded back.

There was a long silence till she started to talk "Hey, I know this is an odd request but can you give me Diaspro's number so we can go shopping at Rachel's clothing store?" she ask "Why?" I question "Did you know that Darko made her part of the team now right?" she said annoyed "No and knowing Diaspro she probably brainwashed him with her breast" I rolled my eyes "Don't you mean her jewels?" said Lucy "Nope. Trust me she has other skills that don't require magic." I said honestly.

After giving her Dee's phone number she said something that was out of the ordinary "Karel, can I say one last bit of advises?" she ask "Sure, what is it?" there was a long pause "Don't give up on Flora. I know. I know it sounds stupid from someone who doesn't think highly of her but she does make you happy and [sigh] look I send Mirta to help fix your little problem so get your head straight and meet us at Darko's home in two hour okay." She hanged up leaving me in awed.

I reached my new place and opened the door and closed it behind me. It took only a minute before the door started knocking "Oh for the love of Gaea. Who the hell could it be?" I grumbled and opened the door only to be greeted by someone that I'm not in the mood to talk to right now "Aisha." I said and she smiled at me "Hello partner. We need to talk about our mission tonight." She walked herself inside while holding a gym bag.

Aisha, a former Winx after Nex's died in her arms. She then joined Riven's new Specialist squad. We get along fine unless she want's something from me but it can't be helped, when Darko formed this little group our first mission got us into hot water with Riven and now to keep us from rotting in jail I have to be his little spy so he can get the upper hand on us when it's a serious mission like saving a little girl.

I look at Aisha as she dropped the bag and plopped herself on the couch "Nice place roomie, hope there's hot water to take a nice shower." She smiled as she stretches "Roomie? No, no, no, you're not stay-" she raise a piece of paper "Orders from Riven that I stay with you now that Lucy's is staying at Mirta's place we can exchange info without you sending e-mails that can be trace back to us." She said starting to get up and yanking out her tube top showing off her bear breast "Taking a shower now." She blew me a kiss.

She heads towards the bathroom but not before she turns around "Your gear is in the bag I selected it myself." She winked and left the room.

I looked at the bag and then opened it and my eyes grew wide "Wha-What is?" I grabbed my so called "Gear." to get a better look "These are swim trunks." I growl and headed to the bathroom and started pounding at the door "AISHA. EXPLAINE!" I demanded "Oh I forgot to tell you I made a bet with Rachel that I can convince you to wear her new male swim wear and if I win she gives me a ten percent discount at her store." She giggled.

I try to control my rage "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" I snarled but she doesn't seemed to be unfazed as she started humming "If you think you're pissed now, check out what's written in the back." She started laughing as I checked the back of the trunk that says "JUICY." with a kiss mark at the end. I gave out a wolfish growl that shook the whole building.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been doing other projects and family visits that took me by surprised. So Karel is working for Riven's squad, let's hope Lucy doesn't find out cause of their brother/sister bond. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 8

I was surprised by Lucy for inviting me to find some sexy clothes for our mission. But after an hour of shopping it was clear to me that this wasn't a girl bonding scenario "So Diaspro. Darko has informed me that you mind-fucked Karel's girlfriend so he can be his loyal musclehead." She smiled "Um. Ye-Yeah, I did him a favor so I can be part of the team." I faked smiled while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

I can feel her presence getting closer and its making my hair stand up and suddenly she was behind me and whispered "Was it worth it?" she ask "Y-Yes, but Karel knows me. He'll forgive me in time once I change Flora back." I said trying to act like it's no big deal but I can tell that she's not buying it, I'm sure she knows that Karel will never forgive me for this.

It took us like 30 minutes to get out of the store and started walking to the bus, that's when she straight up tells me "You are not going to get away with this." She hissed "After this is over I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." She threatened causing me to laugh "Really? You think you can take me on you bitch?" I said starting to power up.

I watched Lucy putting down her bags to the side and started cracking her knuckles "Ohh, I was so Hopping you would say that you blond head bimbo." She smiled wickedly and started powering up herself. I can clearly see insects coming to aid her like a Queen Bee calling her subjects.

We were about to go at it but soon Lucy powered down and all her familiars started flying away "Hah, I knew it. Now I know why Icy calls you Lucy 'The Loser'. Can't back up your bark." I laugh but I stopped as she started grinning from ear to ear "Eh? Why are you so" I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder "Who?" I turned and my eyes grew wide as I can get them as I see Karel's girlfriend right in front of me with a wholesome smile on her face "Hello Diaspro. It's been awhile. I think it was like ten hours ago." She said still smiling.

I swallowed hard and try to act cool "Ye-Yes. It-It has been." I stammered like an idiot and turned my attention on Lucy's red headed friend who is leaning on a fine looking car "Hello Dee. By the way 'Duck'." She smiled and pointed at Flora who now has a very sour and very stone-like face as she powers up causing the ground to shake and soon tree trunks started sprouting from the ground. As I regain my balance I looked at Flora as she delivers a hard punch right at my face, knocking to the floor.

But she wasn't done with me just yet as a huge tree lifted the cement floor where I'm standing till I reached the clouds. I try to regain my composure as I watch Flora walking towards me with eyes glowing dark green "You hurt my friends, your hurt me and you hurt my love." She hissed and raised her hand as razor sharp vines wrap around my legs, my wrist and my neck "Prepare for judgment. BITCH!" she screamed and delivered a fierce punch to my stomach causing me to cough out blood.

Punch after punch it was relentless until finally she stopped. I looked at her with my one good eye that isn't swollen the only words I muster was "Forgive me." I said and soon cough some more blood.

Flora grabbed my hair and whispered into my ear as her vines squeeze my neck tight "I." she paused "I forgive you." She said releasing the vines, then she kicked me off the edge and I started falling. The sight of it could be breath taking if I wasn't in constant pain.

As I welcome death for my sins huge flowers started sprouting to cushion my fall. I bounced off one flower after the next till I reached the ground "Did you have a nice chat with Flo." Said Lucy as I see her smiling with my good eye "Yes, you green haired bitch." I smiled back and blacked out.

I woke from a nice and relaxing bed "Where?" I looked around but soon a knock on the door came "Dee you up yet. I'm coming in." came the voice from Karel "Yes. Come in." I said weakly and soon he entered with a tray with soup and water "Brought you some food." He smiled which took me by surprised.

I took a sip of the soup and it was delish "Mmmm, this is fantastic." I said while trying to smile "Yes, Flora can make a mean soup but pace yourself or you'll get a stomachache." He said causing me to drop my spoon "She-She made this?" I ask and he nod "Yes, and she told me what you did to her at the flower shop." He said a bit annoyed.

I look at my soup in shame and started to hold my tears "Karel I. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be part of the team so bad that I [sniff] went back to my old dirty habit [sniff]." I said and started to cry. The pain from my body doesn't compare to the guilt of betrayal that I inflicted on my best friend.

I felt a hand touching my back and another on my shoulder and I see Karel looking at me with that same face of compassion when I left to prison for trying to kill Bloom "Finish your meal and rest okay. When I get back from the mission we are going to have a long talk about this." He said, kissed my forehead and started to leave but not before I say to him "Do you forgive me?" I ask him and he answered "No. But I will in time." He said and left the room.

As the door closed shut I take one look at my soup as the reflection shows the bruises all over my face and soon my mind started to lecture me "Got what you wanted Princess and look at your reward." My mind laugh and I tossed my food, grabbed a pillow and started to cry.

A/N: Sorry for the wait had a lot of stuff to get finish. To all HAPPY THANKGIVING and PRAISE THE SUN.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 9

We all gathered in my limo that I rented. Well, all except Flora which is best that she doesn't get involve or her Winx friends would have butted in "OUCH!" I wince's rubbing my chin while looking at Karel "You know your girlfriend didn't have to hit me so hard you know. I'll be lucky if I can talk at all." I complained but he just shrugged "That was just a love tap. And besides better her than what I had plans for you." He said, eyes turning wolfish yellow.

I swallowed hard and try to make a light hart comeback "Yes, well good thing I used my 'I fucked up' coupon or I could have been wolf chow." I smiled causing him to grin "Yeah. Good thing." He said making the lovely Lucy to roll her eyes "Oh for goddess sake, will you ladies give it a rest already. It's bad enough that Mirta and I have to wear these skank dresses but now we have to hear you two having a pissing contest. We have a job to do and this job involves someone life, so get your shit together." She spat, eyes glowing.

I smile at her rant, sometimes I think Lucy is more suited for the leadership role than I am. But she has too much baggage and I'm NOT going to be the one to dump more shit on her lap. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze "I'm sorry. We will behave." I turn and look at Karel "Right?" I said to him and he nodded in agreement and returned my attention back at Lucy with a smile.

Lucy smiled back "Good boy." She said, giving my chin a playful tap "OUCH!" I yelp causing everyone to laugh "Yeah, yeah very funny." I complained as we reached the underworld.

-Xien's Underground Fight Club-

We all got out of the limo and we're greeted with a grand spectacle of lights and glamor. There are people of the "Rich &amp; Famous" and the biggest crime bosses known in all of Magix. If I was back to my old habits as a spoiled crime boss son, I'd probably spend half of my father's money and have sex with every showgirl in this place. Lucky for me that Icy came back to my life and set me straight, well the not having sex with every girl part at least.

Lucy and Mirta came to my side and Karel was two paces behind with his gear bag "Okay everyone." I started to smile as I put on my shade and grabbed both Lucy and Mirta by the waist and pulled them closer to me "Showtime." I chuckled as we enter the stadium.

-The Hallway-

As we make it to the hallway I gave Lucy the signal so she can summoned one of her "Spy Fly" to start searching on where is the douchebag squad aka the Specialist are so we can avoid getting our asses handed by them.

She send the bug while we are greeted by another "Ah, you have made it Mr. Lobo and this must be your manager." Said Xien; wearing a fancy black tux with diamond crusted gloves and a golden cane. This guy screams of Asshole times ten.

Karel grinned at him "Yeah. This is my manager Mr-" I cut him off "Mr. Dark." I smile and extended my hand for him to shake "Yes. Mr. Dark." He said shaking my hand "And who are these lovely ladies?" he ask looking at Lucy and Mirta "Oh this is Silk and Pumpkin." I smile giving the girls a slap at their bottoms which earn me a slap by both girls sending my aching chin into a meltdown of pain.

As I try not to fall down in agony as Xien walked over to Mirta and kiss her hand "Pumpkin eh? Such an exotic name." he smiled "Yes, my parents wanted to call me Cherry but it was taken." She joked making him laugh "Funny girl. I like that." He said offering his arm for her to wrap around. "Please follow me to my private Skybox, so we can talk and watch the show." He offered and we followed him.

As we made it to the Skybox, we hear the sound of a girl screaming "Leave me alone. I just want to go home." The girl sniffed but one of Xien's goons slapped her hard "Shaddap. You are not going nowhere till the boss gets his money. Got it you little shit?" he spat raising his hand to slap her again but stopped as he sees us walking in "Hey boss. Just putting the girl in her place that's all." He grinned at us and that didn't set too well with Karel as he walk to the man till their at eye level.

The man was getting angry "What the hell is your pro-" [CRACK] he didn't get the chance to say anything as Karel snap his neck without a care and turn his attention on the girl who is sobbing in the corner. He got on one knee and offered her his hand. At first she hesitate "It's okay. I don't bite." He smile causing her to smile back and took his hand and lead's her to one of the couches "Wait here." He ordered and she nodded "Okay." She sniffed.

I looked at Karel with anger "You idiot. You're going to ruin everything." My mind screamed but I heard clapping from Xien "Hah, Hah yes well done my boy. I was going to kill him myself for this outrage but you saved me the trouble and a bullet. This little brat is valuable to me you see." He smile "Now, let's get down to business shall we." He said letting Mirta go as he sits on his desk while we sit on the couch with Lucy and Mirta laying on each of my laps and Karel lean on the wall arms crossed.

After an hour of talking crap of how the rules of the fight club are, Karel grabbed his bag and left the room, leaving us with Xien and the girls "So. Let's all enjoy the show. I'm sure you all be happy to see your boy gets his butt handed to him by my fighters. If by some miracle that he defeats ten fighters, he still needs to face The Champion. I'll make millions." He said laughing wickedly and pushes a button as a giant big screen comes down from the ceiling and gives us a closer view of the arena.

He looks at Mirta and taps his lap "Come, come sit." He demanded and by the bad vibe I'm getting from Mirta she doesn't want to but I whispered in her ear "Calm down and do your job. The girl is depending on us." I said and she nod getting off my lap and started walking over to Xien and sat on his lap. Lucy is not happy but that doesn't matter now.

We watch as the lights goes dim, the announcer headed towards the arena looking nervous. A microphone went down from the ceiling and into his hand, he gave it a tap and started to speak "Hello everyone and welcome to the arena." He said as the crowd cheered and whistles "Unfortunate that I regret to inform you all that this Tournament will be just a Main Event fight between The Champion vs an Unknown fighter." He finished.

Xien was livid "WHAT?!" he yelled knocking over Mirta as he hit a button on the phone "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHERE ARE MY FIGHTERS?!" he continued yelling "S-Sir. The fighters are, are defeated." The person on the other line stammered "Y-Yes someone showed up with a gear bag and locked the door. B-But then he grabbed the lockers and tossed them at the door till it was barricaded with lockers." He sniffed and continued "As he finished he looked at all the fighters and smiled and ask them a question." He paused and continued "He said "What's a wolf's best friend?" everybody just shook their heads and he smiled wickedly "It's the darkness." Then he stomped on the edge of the bench causing it to flip, hitting the lights and everything went dark. I hid in the corner as I hear the fighter whaling in pain and when the lights came back on, all of them where laying on the floor moaning and crying in pain." He finished.

Xien's face was turning red with anger but soon calmed down "And then what happened?" he ask "He…He said after removing all the lockers from the door. He turned around and said "Tell the announcer that the fighters have all gotten food poisoning and are unable to fight. So I, Mr. Lobo will be fighting the Champ." and left the room." He finished and hung up.

Xien punches the desk in anger and looks at me "So, your fighters got sick eh. That sucks." I chuckled and lean back on the couch "Tell you what Xien, as a show you that I'm not a bad guy how's about we make a wager. My fighter wins I'll take the little girl off your hands and if your fighter wins." His brow raise "You can keep the girl and MY girls, plus Twenty-million dollars that should pay for those bums you call fighters that you just loss." I smile and with him all pissed off its easy to play with his head and make him do what I want "Very well Mr. Dark. You have a deal." he smiled "Excellent." I beam.

We watch as Karel enter the ring wearing a cloak covering him from the neck down as the announcer started to speak "Ladies and Gentlemen and this corner" I was interrupted by Lucy as she whispers in my ear "This better work Dumbass." She warned "Trust me babe. We save the girl and take down Xien's little carnival of bum fights." I smile at her and she just rolled her eyes but then she said "What the?" her eyes shot wide at the screen.

I turn and look at the screen as well and I too was shocked at what I'm seeing. It's Karel; wearing nothing but a white tight swim trunks with the word "Juicy" with a big red kiss mark on his butt.

I try to hold my breath as my laughter is trying burst out of my mouth but I can't hold it any longer as I burst out laughing "BWAGHAHAHAHSHAH!" I laugh falling to my knees, holding my stomach on one hand and pounding on the floor with the other "He-He-He's wearing a HAHAHAHAH!"

A/N: YES! I finally updated. Sorry for the looooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg wait but my work schedule for the Holidays has screwed me over. So again sorry for making you all wait. Next chapter: Lucy vs Aisha vs Flora? Reviews are welcome and Praise the Sun.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 10

We all watch Darko keeling over, laughing his ass off at Karel's get-up. I must admit it is funny but at least I kept it to myself. I look at Xien as he look at his watch and then back at Darko "Can you please control yourself Mr. Black. I will be expecting guest soon and I don't need them to see you behaving like a child." He said getting annoyed.

I left the couch and walk towards my fearless leader and bend over, grab his ear, gave it a twist and pull him up "HEY! OW, OW, QUIT IT!" he yell swatting my hand away "Well quit being a jackass and start acting like an adult." I spat

Darko notice Xien staring at him and soon got serious "Sorry for my rudeness, it was very unprofessional." He bowed while rubbing the back of his head.

I sigh at his lame apology and turn my attention at the little girl. She was still sobbing while looking at the big screen as Karel is dominating the champion. I took the advantage as Mirta flirts with Xien so I can have some time with her.

She looked up at me and trying to put on a brave face "C-Can I go home now? I miss my mommy." She sniffle tugging at my heartstrings "Don't worry sweetie, you will be with your mommy soon. I promise." I said trying not to get all teary-eye at the situation.

I notice the blood starting to drizzle down from her nose "Hang on, I'll get you a napkins." I said and walked towards the door but not before telling Darko that I'll be right back. He just nodded then cheered as Karel delivers a hard knee at the champion's nose "YEAH!" he laugh and I just roll my eyes and left the room.

I walked through the halls and so far not a single bathroom or food court "Damn it all to hell where are" I stop walking when I notice a familiar face smiling at me "Hello Lucy. Having fun?" came the voice from Aisha "No I'm not and you better stay the fuck away from me right now cause I-" she cuts me off "Sorry girl, I can't do that. You see my job IS to get in your way." She said giving me that shit-eating grin of hers.

I'm starting to get mad and started to charge up "Fine, have it your way." I said with venom oozing from my fingernails. With a flick the venom soar at her face but she just snaps her finger as water shot up from the ground "Heh, is that the best you-" she was cut off by my fist landing on her face.

Aisha hit the floor but soon got up and started charging at me while firing energy blast at the same time. One of them hit me on my shoulder "Shit! Gotta find a…eh? I pause as I see a pebble on the floor and soon started to shake "Oh shit." I swore as the pebble split in two and in a split second the whole area is covered with vines.

As the smoke clears and finished shaking the cobweb from my skull I notice Aisha is also trapped "Hey bitch. You okay?" I ask not really caring if she answer or not "Yeah you green hair slut, I'm fine but who?" she stop talking as we both hear the sound of footsteps "That would be me. Sorry but you two need to start cooperating if you want to save the little girl." said the voice from the shadow.

I can tell that Aisha isn't amused and frankly neither am I these vines are pissing me off "Show your face, before I get pissed off." I spat while calling my bugs to eat through the vines "There's no need to be violent Lucy, it is only I." the voice said sounding more familiar as it gets closer to us.

The figure was none other than Flora, wearing a cloak like get up but I can see her old Winx clothing "FLORA? What is the meaning of this?" yelled Aisha but soon was quieted by a vine wrapping her mouth shut "That enough out of you sweetie." She smiled at her but soon turn her attention at me.

My bugs are almost done devouring the vines so I can break free but Flora distracted me by flicking my nose hard "OW!" I yelp "Shut up and where is Karel?" she ask getting angry "Well…he's." I was interrupted by the roaring of the crowd -"Ladies and gentlemen the champion is down. Mr. Lobo is amazing."- the announcer said making it awkward as hell "He's around." I said with a smile making her raise an eyebrow.

Aisha is still trying to break free breaking the tension between us "Flo. Now is not the time for an interrogation so." The vines break "Bye." I winked, crushed some bug shells and blew it on her face.

Flora was unfazed by my tactic and tripped me making me fall to the ground "Nice try sweetie, but my EX has trained me how to withstand dirty tactics like these." She winks at me and soon got serious "Now. You two have some explaining to do Diaspro told me that I should help a little girl that Riven is trying to rescue." She said.

I shook my head at Dee's tattle-tailing but it soon hit me like a truck hitting a deer "Wait a second. Why would you think that Karel is with Riven?" I ask. Flora looked at me as if I ask a dumb question "That's because Karel IS part of Riven's Specialist team you dumb bitch." Said Aisha as she started to laugh "Didn't you ever wonder why my team and yours always meet at the same time." She smiled at us "By the way I'm happy that you kill my cousin, he was a dick so you guys get a free pass for that even if Riven disagrees with me but he's a stuck up asshole and has no idea what a monster Tritannus truly is." She spat and soon broke free of the vines.

This new information is just so hard to swallow that it hurts so much "Karel is still a Specialist? Karel my brother, my friend is a double-crosser." I whisper as a tear started to form and soon rolled off my cheek "That son of a bitch." I sniff and soon got angry that my whole body started to glow from purple to red "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as the whole room started to shake by my fury.

Then everything stopped as I powered down. I took a deep breath and look at Flora "Do you have a napkin Flo? The little girl needs one." I ask her and she nodded "Y-Yes." She said and handed me the napkin "Thanks." I smile and turn my attention at Aisha who has a fighting stance going "You want to help the girl, fine. But it will be on my terms. Got it?" I warned and she soon drop her guard "Yes but if something happens I will lock you and Darko up and throw away the key. Understand?" she warned "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." I said as we walk back to Xien's room and we're going to finish this MY way.

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, been getting weird hours at work so its harder to write at pace that I'm use to. Take Care and Praise The Sun.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 11

-The Arena-

The fight was over, the so called "Champion" is out cold and the crowed goes wild as they throw money at the arena "That was great." Said a man "I want your baby." A big woman holding a poodle said making me feel unease and continued walking towards the exit but a gentle hand grab my shoulder "Hey handsome, aren't you forgetting something?" a female voice said.

I turn to see very attractive woman; she has short raven hair, orange-red eyes and pale skin. She is wearing a, I guess you can describe it as a female tux only without a tie, buttons open up to show a little cleavage and wearing a pendant that is nestled between her huge mounds "Like what you see hon?" she smile getting my attention "I" I stopped as my warning senses kicked in and backed up "You're a vam-" she gave me a shush sound "You keep my secrete and I'll keep yours. Both our kind are in the 'Order' most wanted list and a Vamp girl like myself needs to eat while keeping a low profile no?" she smile showing her fangs "And besides, there is no way I'm going back to that damn book." She grumbled.

I blink for a while to suck up this info but I really need to go "Um, okay I need to go so good luck with that and try not to get caught. Later." I said and turn around only to have her face close to mine "Your very dens for a lycan." She giggle as she handed me the Champion's belt "Here you go champ and" she pulls out a card between her mounds "Call me. We will discuss business and maybe dinner." She smiles as her eyes glow "Sorry, I'm taken." I said thinking of Flora "I have no problem with three-ways." She said and walked away with a seductive laugh.

I gave out a sigh and look at the card "Nightshade" and her number with a kiss mark at the end of it "Well, is always good to have a plan B when worse comes to worse." I thought and placed it and the belt in my bag "Time to finish the mission. Hopefully Darko doesn't pull a shortcut move and get us arrested or worst killed by Xien or Riven's team. But as long as the girl is safe and with her folks it will be worth it." I said and headed to Xiens skybox where the others are.

As I walked past the hallway my ears picked up the sound of footsteps from behind me "Do not worry Mrs. Blake, your daughter will be safe and sound. I promise." Came the voice from none other than Riven "Shit, gotta book it and warn the others." I said but soon I heard the sound of gunshot coming from the skybox "Damn it." I growl and kicked the door.

As I look at my surrounding and the first thing that catches my eyes are "Flora? What the hell are" she cuts me off "Focus sweetie." She said pointing at Xien pointing a gun at Darko "Ah Mr. Lobo or should I call you Champion now." He chuckled "You know I'm ruined because of your greedy manager here. So I'm going to cut my loss and kill all of you, trade the brat and start over. Let's start with you." He said pointing his gun at me.

I was about to transform and give him a scare but one of Lucy's needle's hit him in the eye "ARGGHH!" Xien cried in pain but soon Flora tossed one of her pebbles and in seconds he was wrapped in her vines "What is th-" he was cut off by Aisha's fist to his face, knocking him out cold "Serves you right you prick." She swore while rubbing her hand.

Mirta pop her head out from behind the sofa "Is it over?" she said as the little girl head also popped out. Darko just smiled "Yeah Mirta, its over you can come out now." He said as he pick up Xien's gun from the floor "Oooh, shiny." He grin pulling out his own gun "Look, you have a friend now." He chuckled.

I walked towards Flora hoping for an explanation but Riven decided to cut in "Everybody, get on your hands and knees. You are all under arrest." He barked as six Specialist pointed their guns at us "MOMMY!" scream the little girl with tears of joy and began running towards her mother "My LITTLE ANGEL!" said her mother also running with tears of joy and both gave each other a touching embrace.

I look at Darko as he smiles at Riven "Hey Riv. Nice armor, you must be rolling in the pussy with that gold. Oh wait that's right your wife won't let you stick your pen in the company ink." He chuckle and received a hard smack from the back of Riven's hand "Your taunts are annoying as ever Darko. I assume that Karel or Lucy would teach you some manners but I guess it was too much to ask." He said while looking at my direction "Get up agent Karel and escort your girlfriend out of here." He ordered.

I got up from the floor and stared at him almost challenging him "I'm NOT your agent and as far as I'm concern the deal is over and you will held up your part of the bargain." I said with a hint of growl.

Riven just snorted "Ah yes, that's right you, Flora, Lucy and Mirta can leave but Darko stays." He pointed at Darko "For WHAT!" Darko complain as a Specialist held him down while the other cuffed him. Riven just smile "For the murder of Prince Trytannus." He said simple "Take him away." He ordered and soon Darko was taken away by the Specialist "That fucker got what he deserved. He tried to kill the mother of his child. Correction, MY CHILD!" dose were his last word before he got stunned and went limp.

As the Specialist dragged him away Riven patted the little girl but she swatted it away "You're a mean man." She hiss "Yes I am child but someone has to get the job done." He smile and walked away "Come along honey. Daddy is worried sick." The mother said. The little ran towards Mirta and gave her a hug "Thank you." She said between sniff and returned to her mother while waving goodbye at all of us.

We all look at each other without saying a word until Lucy broke the ice "So. Who going to pay for Darko's bail?" she said and soon all the girls slowly turn their heads towards me "Tsk. God damn you Darko." I grumble.

A/N: Sorry everyone, my PC crashed so I had to get it fixed. Again I'm truly sorry. Next Chapter: Diaspro find the man of her dreams, only problem is its Floras Ex. Review are welcome as always Praise the Sun and May the Good Blood guide your way(Bloodborne).


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter: 12

-Flora's Apartment-

They have been going at it for three hours "Why didn't you tell your friends you were still working for Riven? Now they hate you." yelled Flora "I did it to prevent them from rotting in jail and I'm not working for Riven." Karel yelled back. I however was sitting on the couch while checking on my watch every ten minutes "Damn him, what's taking him so long." I grumble.

As I check my watch for the eleventh time there was someone knocking at the door "Finally." I raise myself from the couch using the cane that Flora made for me "Ow! Damn you Flora, if you weren't so damn nice, I could beat you to death with this cane in your sleep." I said hissing again as another shard of pain from my ribs.

I answer the door and see Helia wearing a button shirt and blue jeans "Ready?" he ask "Been ready for three hours you goof." I said annoyed "Sorry but I don't feel over joy to pick you up at my ex-wife apartment." He said also feeling annoyed but I shrugged it off "Whatever, let's get going I'm starved." I said taking his arm and drag him off to his car.

-Bruno's Burgers-

We both made our orders "Your food will be ready in fifteen minutes." said the waitress "Yes, thank you." I smile and look at Helia who still has that stupid frown on his face "What is your problem?" I raise an eyebrow "What is your game this time Diaspro?" he ask "Game?" I blink "There is no game stud. I just want to go out with a hot guy, is that so hard to believe or that Specialist training has made you cynical." I giggle which only made him mad "Don't play games with me. Is this some trap from Darko? Maybe Karel since he doesn't like me, I'm sure he sent you to take me o-"I silence him by flicking a gem at his forehead "Sit. Down. Now." I order eyes glowing.

He touch his forehead and then looked at me "SIT." I ordered and he did while mumbling something "What was that?" I question "Nothing." He said as we look at each other in silence. After a minute he broke the silence "Look I." he rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry. I um, can we start over?" he said as the waitress return with our burgers "Here you are. Enjoy." She smile and walked away. I turn back my attention at Helia and held out my glass "Agreed." I smile "Cheers." He smiled back as we tap our glass and take a sip.

We talked and laugh about our childhood mostly his but I don't mind "So you like ballet more than fighting? I would have never guess coming from a high level Specialist like yourself." I giggle "Yeah, it was the only way to skip martial arts class but in the end I actually enjoy ballet. I even incorporate it in my fighting style." He chuckle as he takes the last piece of his burger into his mouth and finished it off with his beverage. We left the place and headed to his car "You know, it's such a nice day for a walk at the park." I suggested "I don't know Diaspro. I agree to dinner and a mo-" I place my finger on his lips "Screw the movie, I want to go to the park or do you want me to tell Flora that you were also part of the whole breaking her and Karel idea." I grin wickedly "Shh! I already feel bad about that okay. We'll go as long as you promise me to never tell her. Please." He begged which I find it so sexy "Okay deal, as long as call me Dee for now on." I smile extending my hand for him to shake "Deal." he smile back about to grab my hand but was taken back as I pull him close for a kiss "Deal." I purred in his ear causing him to blush.

As we walked through the park I notice two familiar faces "Well, well. Look what we have here." It was the two goons that assaulted me and try to rape me if Karel didn't intervene "Hey brother, she got a new guy now. Heh, heh." the other one said. Since now I have my powers back I can get some payback but my damn ribs are still hurting from my fight with Flora.

Helia step in front of me and stare down at the two goons "I strongly suggest you two leave here." He said serious but they just started to laugh at him "Ooohhh, how scary." one of them sneered "Hey pal, why don't you run off and let me and my brother have a taste of this fineUUUUFFFF! He didn't finish his sentence as Helia drove his fist to the man's face, sending him flying to a tree "Sh-SHIT! You're another monster?" stammered the other one "A monster? No, just a Specialist who hates scumbags, like you." Helia said as he drove two fingers into the man's eyes "ARGH! MY EYES!" he screamed and fell to his knees in agony. I didn't say anything as he look at me "Come on, let me take you home." He smile causing me to blush "Okay." I smile back as we headed to his car leaving the two scumbags to think about their sins.

-Flora's Apartment-

Helia parked his car and rushed over to opened the door for me "Thank you." I said "My pleasure." He smiled as he offered his hand for me to take and I gladly did. As we reached the door, Helia leaned over and gave me a peck on my lips "I have a good time, just wish it wasn't done through blackmail." He joked "Ah, ah remember the promise. A new start or I'll tell Flora." I smile wickedly "Okay, okay I promise." He raise his hand in defense "Well goodnight Dee." He said "Goodnight my Knight." I smile giving him a quick kiss and closed the door behind me.

As I took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom to take a bath but first to go check at the happy couple "I hope they didn't kill each other while I'm gone?" I wonder as I knocked "Flora? Karel? Are you two okay?" I said a bit worried.

The tension was killing me, so I opened her door and my eyes went wide like saucers. There they were, butt naked with Flora on top, straddling Karel but what really caught my eyes was Flora's little rose-shape tattoo on her rump "Forget how to knock?" growled Karel "GET OUT! OR SO HELP ME!" Flora screamed as I slammed the door shut "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" I said nervous as I ran as hard as I could to the bathroom.

Once inside I let out a sigh of relief and a smile on my face "I guess they patched thing up real good." I giggle and started taking off my clothes to take my bath and pray that Flo doesn't kick my ass in the morning.

AN: I know it's been awhile but I have other projects that needed my full attention so. I like to say thank you all for your kind reviews, it's what keeps me going "Praise the Sun." to all.


End file.
